Patroka
Patroka (Japanese: , Benkei) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a member of the secretive organization Torna, and is the only woman in the group following Nia's defection early in the game. She is a Driver and is accompanied by her Special Blade, Perdido. Akhos views her as a sister. Patroka was designed by Tetsuya Nomura, a lead character designer for the Final Fantasy series. Battles |-|Mor Ardain = |-|Tantal = Patroka is fought twice as a boss during the story. She is first battled as a level 33 Driver enemy at the Bulge Harbor in the Old Factory of the Empire of Mor Ardain with her Blade, Perdido, alongside Mikhail. She is later fought at level 42 at the Genbu Crown in the Head area of the Kingdom of Tantal alongside Mikhail and Akhos. Arts Patroka drives Perdido and wields a Decimation Cannon using arts: * Fire Flower - Peony, Topple * Fire Flower - Wasp, AOE * Dancing Lotus, Ring of Fire * Dancing Abyss, Break / Topple / Launch Perdido's Specials * Diamond Crash, AOE * Diamond Flight, Super Strength * Diamond Hands, Knockback / Blowdown * Hundred Flame, Break / Topple / Launch / Smash New Arts During Chapter 6, Patroka reveals her true form as a Blade. She wields a Cobra Bardiche and gains an entirely new set of arts: * Faster than the Eye, Back attack ↑ * Great Garland, AOE / Ring of Fire * Dragonfly Slash, Blade Affinity Down * Swallow's Flight * Sword Ex Machina, Summon Weather Changer / Change Weapon * Silver Lining, Grants Reduce Blade Combo to Weather Changer * Eight Spirits, AOE / Topple * Ephemeral Moon, AOE Patroka as a Blade After finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0), the New Game + will be available and will allow to recruit Patroka as a Rare Blade. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Patroka uses the earth element, wields a Cobra Bardiche, and acts as an Attacker in battle. Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Swallow's Flight - Perform a horizontal sweeping three-pronged attack. * Lv. 2 - Great Garland - Smash the naginata into the ground to send out a shockwave. * Lv. 3 - Dragonfly Slash - Release a strong slashing attack with a backward somersault. * Lv. 4 - Illusory Bloom - Transform weapon into scimitar and hack the enemy into pieces. Blade Arts * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art. * Critical Up - Increase critical hit rate. Battle Skills * Fury - Increases damage dealt when HP is 30% or less. * Sanguine Steel - Increases damage dealt for each enemy incapacitated. (max: 300%) Field Skills * Earth Mastery - Lv. 3 * Lockpicking - Lv. 3 * Focus - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Cosmetics * Pouch items: Odifa Gelée Tart (Desserts), Felt Cushioning (Textiles) Affinity Chart Etymology Her Japanese name Benkei may be a reference to the Japanese historical warrior monk Musashibō Benkei, who served Minamoto no Yoshitsune, Akhos's Japanese namesake. Her English name may be a reference to Patroclus, a figure from Homer's Iliad and whose death prompts the return of Achilles, Akhos's English namesake. Gallery XC2-Artwork-Benkei.png|Official art XC2-Benkei-2.jpg|Patroka XC2-Satahiko-and-Benkei.jpg|Mikhail and Patroka Patroka Concept Art.PNG|Concept Art of Patroka Patroka Expressions.PNG XC2 Patroka recruited.jpg|Akhos, Patroka and Obrona as recruitable Rare Blades XC2 Akhos recruited.jpg|Akhos, Patroka and Obrona as recruitable Rare Blades XC2 New Torna Blades.jpg|Nia driving Akhos, Patroka and Obrona Patroka Spear.png Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Drivers Category:Torna Category:XC2 Bosses Category:Driver Enemies Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Enemies Category:Kingdom of Tantal Enemies Category:XC2 Level 31-35 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 41-45 Enemies Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing drops Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing stats Category:XC2 Characters Category:Blade Enemies Category:XC2 Pages needing an infobox image Category:Patroka Category:Blades